


Death is the new fashion.

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids
Summary: Lmao, this is a Danganronpa thing with my OCs.





	Death is the new fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, needles (sewing needles), death, etc

A blood-curdling scream drew everyone to one of the labs. Everyone's hearts dropped when they saw which lab the panicking girl was in. Everyone instantly knew what had happened when they saw Ava bent over a frail figure. 

Landon swore softly, covering Akio's eyes so he couldn't see his friend's corpse. There was no way he could let Ari's memory be tainted for his cousin. He wanted him to remember them in a good way, not a blood-soaked figure.

Dax walked over silently, the Ultimate Graffiti Artist wrapping an arm around Ultimate Bodyguard's shoulders. His face was blank as he looked down at the body. "Come on. Let's get you someplace where you can lay down."

**"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING THEM! ARI WILL WAKE UP! I KNOW IT!"**

The heartbroken cry broke everyone's heart. No one knew who would kill the young Ultimate Fashion Designer, yet here they were, laying with their sewing needles embedded in their body. Bright fabric had been knotted into their blond hair, fabric dye staining their tan skin. 

Clouded blue and brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. The soft orbs would never be filled with life, nor would they sparkle with happiness. Their sweet voice would never encourage the others, or sing to calm everyone down. 

Ava refused to accept that her beloved sibling was dead. Tears dripped onto their frozen face. She had promised to protect them and she had failed. They were dead. 

"W-Which ever one of you d-did this...I'll kill you." The cold threat was expected from the crying girl. She looked ready to slaughter everyone in the room to avenge the younger García.

Shaking his head, Eli walked over, carefully picking Ava up. The Ultimate Fighter didn't react as the girl pounded her fists roughly on his back. Instead, he silently walked out, carrying the sobbing girl to her room, his heart heavy with grief. 

The remaining forced participants stared at the body in silence before Mastilo moved forward, the young Calligrapher managing to close his friend's eyes. He looked around the trashed lab. It was clear that Ari had done their best to escape. The designer had never been aggressive. 

He shook as he gripped onto some fabric. He was the one who used fabric dye to make the design. A lot of the custom designs, he had played a role in the creation. 

Trey bent down, like always, he performed the investigation of the body. He was the medic after all. It was the least he could do. He wanted to cry but hid his emotions. Tears could not bring the kind child back. However, the group could find their killer. 

Silently, everyone minus one swore to find whoever had killed the hopeful fashion designer.


End file.
